


the sun says hello

by soft_spice



Series: somft team zit [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: 20k cups of coffee, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blanket stealer impulse, impulses caffeine addiction, restless sleeper tango, tango is not a morning person, tango keeps his bunny slippers, waking up together, zed likes to sleep in the middle, zed wakes up first: change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_spice/pseuds/soft_spice
Summary: mornings come everyday; and every morning, no matter whose base they've slept at, team zit wakes up in order.
Relationships: Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF), ZIT team, Zedaph/impulseSV (Video Blogging RPF), impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF), polyhermits, zedaph/impulse/tango
Series: somft team zit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081661
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	1. together

the sun starts to color the dark sky with pink and gold light, glinting faintly off the glass of impulse's pyramid. tucked somewhere in the massive base is a small bedroom where three hermits lay. tango lays on his back with his arms and legs splayed in all directions and most of the blankets thrown off, being kept on the bed only by zedaph's arms keeping the two of them cuddled close. impulse slumbers face down into the mattress, one arm tucked under his pillow and the other thrown over both of his other bedmates; most of tango's thrown off blankets stolen over to his side. zedaph stirs, blinking awake and snuggling deeper into the bodies on either side of him, before sighing and carefully sitting up. scooting himself out from under impulse's arm and expertly crawling his way to the foot of the bed where he pauses, stretches, and then gets up. impulse briefly wakes up, but only to mumble a mostly incoherent 'good morning' and pull a dead-to-the-world tango more towards the center of the bed to become a replacement zedaph anchor and keep their restless sleeper boyfriend from ending up on the floor. impulse also accepts a good morning kiss from zedaph, though not quite awake enough to register the morning breath. 

zedaph exits the bedroom to start the coffee machine, knowing that if he wants a good breakfast impulse needs to down at least two cups to be functional enough to cook. as the coffee brews zed showers and dresses, tiptoeing despite not really needing to with how heavy his boyfriends sleep. as the coffee machine finishes brewing, zed pulls out three mugs, filling two and leaving the last one empty for now. a little sugar and a few shots of flavoring, vanilla for him and hazelnut for impulse, and zed is back in the bedroom. the smell of coffee helps rouse impulse from his blanket nest, sitting up and accepting his mug with a sleepy smile. zed talks quietly about his latest dream and it isn't until impulse finishes the mug that he actually looks fully awake. impulse showers as zed gets him a refill on coffee. it's slow going, but soon enough with the sun now fully above the horizon, impulse is making breakfast. eggs and bacon are the usual, with zed nibbling on toast to keep him from stealing bites before the food is done, but on special days impulse will make his coveted pancakes. zed hugs impulse from behind, making cooking more difficult, but impulse hardly minds.

breakfast is nearly finished when the telltale thump of tango finally falling off the bed sounds from the bedroom. zed pours coffee in the last mug, stirring in some cream and a few heaping mounds of sugar, and trots over to the bedroom to make sure the last of their trio actually wakes up. minutes later, zed returns with tango trailing sleepily after him. impulse sets the plates of food down and gives tango a peck in the cheek. they all eat and tango perks up from being fed. tango washes up the dishes and forfeits his bunny slippers and pjs for his normal clothes and boots. team zit chats about their plans for the day over one last cup of coffee before they're strapping on their elytra, trading kisses before taking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zed likes to be in the middle, it's the warmest place cus he sleeps a little cold, and makes him feel safe. he's a big snuggler, but his tendency to octopus his bedmates proves useful at keeping tango actually on the bed... when it's tango he latches on to. impulse likes to sleep on his stomach and face-planted into the pillows. no, he isn't smothering himself and he won't suffocate; but he is a notorious blanket stealer. he doesn't even really use his stolen blankets, just seems to nest them around him. tango actually sleeps best when they all sleep together. he is such a restless sleeper he ends up migrating off the bed. zed keeps him from sleeping himself off the edge and so he spends less time waking up in the middle of the night with the floor in his face. maybe that's why it's easier to get up in the morning when they've all slept together; he gets more, and better quality, sleep. 
> 
> i've also realized that i headcanon them waking up in team zit order...


	2. apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> team zit doesn't always pile into one bed and when they don't mornings go a little differently.

zedaph at dawn.  
no matter which side of the bed zedaph wakes up on, he always makes a b-line for the shower first. the cave of contraptions wasn't exactly very warm and a hot shower would warm up and chilly fingers and toes. a downside to sleeping alone was there wasn't two other bodies to sandwich him with warmth. he pulls out any leftovers from the night before and grabs some toast. zed likes mornings, they're quiet and calm and he can usually get a few hours of good work done before one of his boyfriends is awake to distract him. not that he minds the distractions, he can get plenty distracted all by himself. and it feels so nice to get all the hard stuff done and out of the way early so he has the whole rest of the day to do as he pleases. 

impulse in the morning.  
if impulse doesn't set an alarm, he'll sleep in a bit. it's not that he isn't a morning person, mornings are fine, but he's such a deep sleeper that it's hard to wake up. it's a good thing his bedroom is built right next to his kitchen so he doesn't have to stumble very far from his bed to turn the coffee machine on. impulse goes back to sleep until the coffee machine dings at him that it's done brewing. it's not until his second cup of coffee that he is coherent enough to actually start the morning. his coffee addiction is probably not good for his health, but everyone has a guilty pleasure, and no less than three cups of hazelnut coffee to start the day is his. a quick shower and the making of double breakfast and he is off to get tango up. almost half of the morning used up just trying to fully wake up.

tango not till noon.  
tango doesn't have an alarm clock, at least not the usual kind. if impulse wasn't there to make sure he got up then tango would sleep till noon. mornings were not his thing. mostly due to him pulling late nights, but also because he simply didn't like waking up that early. besides, waking up by getting his face peppered by kisses made exiting dreamland a lot better. plus, breakfast in bed nearly every day was pretty nice. food always helped him wake all the way up, and impulse was the best cook of the trio. tango managed to thoroughly mess up whatever he attempted and zed was better at baking and sweets than eggs and bacon. shower, check the schedule, and then they're off to go "bother" zedaph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me way longer than necessary to get this little bit written down. but in my defense, i was binging z.i.t.s. game night streams and clumsy cooking/wheel of pain on zed's second channel and they're just too funny to focus on something for long. so sorry if anything reads a little funky, i've died laughing at least once per sentence from their shenanigans. hopefully, i've caught and corrected any issues.
> 
> link to the channel - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCP22ETMgm7zp7b1kpJe4CQA


End file.
